雅典娜
雅典娜（Athena、アテナ）is a recruitable Myrmidon and is one of the exclusive characters in 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍. She was saved from drowning by villagers of a town near Castle Archanea and in return she offered to rescue the town's children when they were captured by pirates. The village elder, worried for her safety, convinces her to stay until help arrives. When 馬爾斯 arrives at the village, she requests to join Marth in saving the children. After the battle, she decides to permanently join Marth's army. After the war she disappeared to parts unknown, although it is rumored that she returned to the border town where she was born. She reappears in 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎. Athena first appears in the prologue, unless the player chooses 喬爾裘 to participate in the training instead. She later appears in Chapter 13x: Within the White Darkness, where Marth encounters her being ambushed by 克萊涅. She has a rather odd vocal mannerism: In addition to referring to herself in the plural, she also has an accent, where she pronounces "W"s as "V"s. 在遊戲中 ''Shadow Dragon Recruitment Complete Chapter 6 with 15 or fewer units (in your whole army) to unlock Chapter 6x. When you arrive in Chapter 6x, visit the only village on the map and Athena will join you. 基礎數據 進階數據 |75% |25% |0% |40% |50% |25% |10% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *馬爾斯 Overview Despite her average at best stat growths, Athena´s bases should make up for that, with the exception of having low Defense for a level 10 Myrmidon. She has potential to be a very good natural Myrmidon. However, her chapter requires some characters being sacrificed to access it, and before then it is possible that 拿巴爾 has already outdone her statistically. ''New Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 進階數據 |75% |40% |0% |60% |70% |65% |25% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *The Avatar *馬爾斯 Overview She is recruitable as a level 10 Myrmidon in the prologue if you take the first option after Prologue 3. At this stage, she can be immensely useful on the harder difficulties such as Maniac and Lunatic mode. On Hard or Normal mode, she is less necessary. She leaves at the end of the prologue. Unfortunately, she will rejoin your army at the end of Chapter 13x, at the same level she left at which will mean she will be under-leveled. It would be a good idea to use the preparation arena or the arena in Chapter 15 to train her. As for her stats, she will actually turn out very good if you put the time and effort into using her, however it is much easier to train 拿巴爾 as he will often turn out slightly better with a much easier time training as he joins at Chapter 7. ''覺醒 SpotPass *'Enemy only, joins unequipped 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Borderland Sword :''A foreign warrior with a straightfoward personality. Speaks with an accent登場作品：Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= Wo Dao 新月 }} 劍 |Skill= Wo Dao+ 新月 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 ''Shadow Dragon'' Recruit Conversation '''Athena: Vell, vell... You, must be the help. Ve vish to fight vith you. Marth: Ah, splendid. How many of you? Gather your men, and we'll be on our way at once. Athena: Men? Ve are a voman. Vun voman! Are you blind, stupid manchild? Marth: Vat? ...Ahem, what? Oh. Right, pardon me. I, uh, I am Marth, prince of Altea. I heard pirates took the village children, so I brought my army straight away. Athena: ...If you say so. Ve are called Athena. The vee vuns have been visked away to a castle south of here. Come. Ve have a fair bit of skill vith a sword; hopefully the same can be said of you, Marth of Altea. Athena and Male Avatar base conversation 3 Athena: Avatar, thanks to you, ve understood all sorts of things. Ve must thank you for everything. Ve are very grateful. Avatar: I'm glad for having spent time with you, Miss Athena. Athena: Ve vant to show our feelings to Avatar. Ve vill apologize with our life. Avatar: Excuse me? No, no, you used the wrong word again. Didn't you mean "thank", instead of "apologize"? Athena: Yes. "Thank". Avatar: Oh. Athena: As thanks, ve vill become your bride. Avatar: Wha...!? M-Miss Athena... It seems you used the wrong word again. Athena: Vat? Ve are mistaken? Then... Ve vill become Avatar's voman? Avatar: That's even wronger! Er... I don't know what kind of thanks you had in mind. But it's fine. I've already received enough. Athena: Ven? Ve don't remember giving any. Avatar: Be it in the battlefield or outside of it, we've always been together. You're a precious comrade to me. The bond that was born between us... cannot be replaced. Athena: Avatar... Ve feel the same. Even if the vords are different, and the lifestyles are different, bonds between people are the same... Ve feel a bond with you as well, Avatar... Avatar: I see. Miss Athena knows the word "bond". Athena: ...Ve know that much. Stupid Avatar. Avatar: I-I'm sorry. Death Quote 英雄雲集 :Athena/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Vun Voman :"Vere she vent, nobody knows... One theory is that Athena returned to the border village where she was born." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Vun Voman :"Athena set sail in a rowboat one day. Vere she went, nobody knows. Perhaps she returned to her distant homeland or washed up elsewhere." Other Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Athena is illustrated in the trading card game with the following card: * 語源 Athena's namesake is the Greek deity Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. Her Roman counterpart is 米奈娃. 軼事 *In her friend greeting in Fire Emblem Heroes, the phrase Athena is likely trying to say is a Japanese idiom, "青は藍より出でて藍より青し," which translates to "Although blue dye comes from the indigo plant, it is bluer than indigo." It means that the student has surpassed their teacher. 圖片 File:Athena Heroes.png|Artwork of Athena from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Miyuu. File:Athena Fight.png|Artwork of Athena from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miyuu. File:Athena Skill.png|Artwork of Athena from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miyuu. File:Athena Damaged.png|Artwork of Athena from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miyuu. File:CipherAthenalack.png|Artwork of Athena by lack for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Athena.png|Athena as a Myrmidon in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:Athena.gif|Athena's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:ATHENA.png|Athena's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色